California Earthquake (K-Boy mixtape)
Los Angeles, CA - South Central Los Angeles recording sensation K-Boy “The Prince” – an affiliate of Glasses Malone’s Blu Division and Mack 10’s Hoo Bangin’ labels – has just released a brand new mixtape with DJ Skee, DJ Ill Will and Dow Jones called the “California Earthquake.” Fresh off the success of his previous solo releases (Jackin 4 Beatz, The Green Tape) and a long list of memorable guest appearances alongside notable rappers such as Glasses Malone, Roccett, Jay Rock and more, K-Boy’s latest project continues to show why many regard him as one of the West’s top new artists. K-Boy has been featured in Ozone Magazine and is a regular on many major hip-hop websites. “California Earthquake” is a must-listen CD that teams him up with two of the most well-known DJ’s in rap – Skee and Dow Jones and hosted by DJ Ill Will – and includes star-studded features from Nipsey Hussle, Jay Rock, Glasses Malone, Tyga and many more. Production is also A-list with multiple songs from Tha Bizness as well as 1500 or Nothin and others. With 26 new tracks of dope material, a strong Mic presence and a list of connections that have lead to cameos in major videos like Tyga’s “Cali Love,” G.Malone’s “Haterz,” “Sun Come Up” and “60 Million Dollar Flow” from the Next Day Air soundtrack, plus Nipsey Hussle’s “Hussle in the House” and Jay Rock’s “All My Life” on MTV Jamz and BET, K-Boy is making sure everyone gets to know his face and name. Check the new project out and see why K-Boy is going to shake the industry up with his California Earthquake Tracks 01. Intro 02. Hammer Blow (Feat. Ca$his & Ace) (Produced By Rikanatti) 03. We Jerk (Produced By Drop And Bear) 04. Bank Roll (Feat. White Dogg) (Produced By King Dave) 05. Blu D/Top Dawg (Feat. Jay Rock & Glasses Malone) (Produced By Virtuoso) 06. More Than Friends (Feat. Ryan) (Produced By King Dave) 07. Let It Rain (Produced By Kuddie Fresh For Tha Bizness) 08. Dubz Up (Produced By Cyco Mike) 09. Like Us (Feat. School Boy Q) (Produced By Phonix) 10. Fucc U (Feat. Problem) (Produced By Drop And Bear) 11. Its All Over (Feat. Marliek) (Produced By Drop And Bear) 12. Watch Me Do It - Shaw Da Drum Major (Feat. K-Boy, Ness And Trapp) (Produced By Shaw Da Drum Major) 13. Presciption - Conflict (Produced By Conflict) 14. I'm Poppin - Quiz (Produced By F.O.C) 15. All Night Flight - Stage (Produced By Djay Cas) 16. Bleed My Block (Feat. K Dot & Ab Soul) (Produced By Disko) 17. Shame (Feat. Chase) 18. Flags Up (Feat. Joe Moses & Nipsey Hussle) (Produced By Golden Eye) 19. U Don't Know (Produced By Kuddie Fresh For Tha Bizness) 20. Welcome 2 The East Side (Feat. Jay Rock & Lil Bam) (Produced By Tha Bizness) 21. Crazy (Produced By Tweek Beatz) 22. G Shit (Feat. Black Reign) (Produced By Tha Bizness) 23. Tonight (Feat. Uncle Chucc) (Produced By 1500 Or Nuttin') 24. West Coastin (Feat. Tyga) (Produced By Amplified) 25. LA 2 The Bay (Feat. Mistah Fab & Beeda Weeda) (Produced By Hub Reel) BONUS DOWNLOAD TRACK 26. Dear Women (Produced By Drop And Bear) Links * California Earthquake mixtape on DatPiff.com * download the California Earthquake mixtape on dubcnn.com See Also * List of Mixtapes Category:DatPiff.com Category:American hip-hop Category:American hip-hop mixtapes Category:Mixtapes Category:2009 mixtapes Category:K-Boy Category:Mixtapes hosted by DJ Skee Category:Mixtapes hosted by DJ Ill Will Category:K-Boy mixtapes Category:Unfinish pages Category:dubcnn.com Category:Blu Division Music mixtapes Category:2009 hip-hop Category:2000's hip-hop